narutostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeru Shiryauki
Techniky: Shunshin no jutsu E-rank techniky Gōkei no jutsu Senbonzakura Senbonzakura no tate Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Senkei no jutsu Shūkei Hakuteiken no jutsu Povaha: Takeru vypadá na první pohled jako flegmatik, všechno si nechá líbit, i když je mu to proti srsti prostě poslechne a udělá to, co musí, bez jakýchkoliv připomínek. Byl tak od mala vychováván, jako disciplinovaný člověk, který si musí své názory nechat pro sebe a jednat jen tak, jak se mu poručí. Díky této výchově nemá rád hlučné lidi, sám je opakem. Když nemusí tak nemluví, stále má tu a tu samou tvář. Nikdy nemění svůj kamenný výraz, málo co ho překvapí na tolik, aby to udělal. Přednostně uznává rozkazy a zákony, klidně by nechal svého společníka v misi umřít, kdyby si to žádal úkol. Nemá žádné svědomí, může zabít dítě, ženu a je mu to úplně jedno. Neprojevuje své emoce, podle všeho od svých šesti let neuronil ani slzu, ani se nějak nevztekal, neměl žádné záchvaty euforie, stále ta samá nálada. Není vůbec přátelský, i když se s ním někdo snaží sblížit, odpálkuje ho když nechce on sám, nebo ho onen člověk nějak nepřitahuje, ať silou, chováním, či vzhledem. Vzhled: Takeru má havraně černé vlasy, které se táhnou až do poloviny jeho zad. Uprostřed hlavy má tři velké ‚spony‘ bílé barvy, které značí velmi vysoké postavení v jeho klanu. Po pravé straně hlavy má další dvě menší, bílé spony, které značí, že plně ovládl svou kekkei genkai. jeho oči jsou světle hnědé, až šedé. Je velmi vysoké, hubené postavy. Svůj Akatsuki plášť má shcovaný ve svých věcech, jelikož ho nosí jenom na důležité schůze nebo boje, jinak nosí svůj klanový úbor, kvůli tomu že mu je plně oddán, i když je pravděpodobně poslední přeživší člen. Jeho úbor tvoří sněhově bílý šál, vlající na pravou stranu. Černý plášť, který mu sahá až po kotníky, který je svázaný bílým páskem na břiše. Na levé straně má svůj meč s růžovou rukojetí. Většinu času nosí na onom černém plášti, další plášť bílé barvy, který nemá rukávy a nejde nijak zapnout. v zadu je černě namalovaný znak klanu. Na nohách má černé sandály a v nich nosí vždy bílé ponožky… Příběh: Tento příběh začal nešťastným křikem malého dítěte, který se linul přes celou budovu nemocnice. Dne 10. června se narodil potomek mocného vůdce klanu Shiryauki, první muž, který měl převzít žezlo po svém otci. Tento malý chlapec dostal jméno Takeru, které znamená ‚bojovník‘, nebo ‚válečík‘. Celý klan doufal, že z něj vyroste velmi nadaný ninja, který povede svůj klan k vrcholu, který vyzvedne už tak vznešený klan až k hvězdám. Původ klanu sahá až někdy k začátku světa shinobi. Byl to mocný klan již od začátku, a byl jeden z nejmocnější v zemi Železa. Zde právě, v zemi Železa jsou časté bitvy, jelikož se tu přou klany o to, kdo je z nich nejsilnější a kdo by měl mít hlavní slovo. Proto všichni doufali, že Takeru se stane extrémně silným ninjou, jelikož měl vzácně obrovskou chakru. Avšak opak se stal pravdou. I když byl synem nejsilnějšího muže v klanu, nic se mu nedařilo. Neuměl správně ovládat svou chakru, nebyl moc nadaný v ninjutsu, ani taijutsu. Byl šikanován ze strany ostatních dětí, kvůli tomu že je syn náčelníka a že je prakticky ze všech nejslabší. Ale Takeru na sobě nedával znát smutek, již od mala si držel strohou tvář, přesně tak jak ho to naučil jeho otec… Neměl žádné opravdové přátele, a otec se k němu začal otáčet také zády, když viděl, že se Takeru nelepší a velmi zaostává za ostatními. V této době Takeru dosáhl devátých narozenin. Chodil na soukromou, klanovou akademii, kde se učili základním technikám a bojům. Většina z jeho třídy už dokázala pomalu ovládat své kekkei genkai, začalo se u nich objevovat a začali s ním také bojovat. I přes Takerovu výjimečnou chakru, se mu nepodařilo ano z části ovládnout své kekkei Genkai. Kvůli tomu ho otec také už doslova zavrhl, nejevil o něj zájem a sám doufal, že jeho žena porodí ještě jedno dítě a že to bude mocný chlapec. Takto to šlo asi další rok, dokud Takeru nešel na svou první misi. Jeho otec ho záměrně poslal se skupinkou zkušených ninjů na velmi těžkou misi, aby ho tam nechal umřít. Klanové zvyky byly v tu dobu převelice tvrdé, musela se dodržovat striktní disciplína, obrovská úcta vůči vůdci a mnoho dalších věcí tohoto typu. Na této misi se setkal s velmi silným ninjou z jiného klanu. Jeho tým ho v tu chvíli opustil a nechal ho, ať si s ním poradí sám. Takeru vyděšeně padl na kolena a se slzami v očích čekal, co bude dál… Když už viděl, jak se k němu protivník blíží, zavřel oči a poddal se tomu osudu, avšak nějakou dobu se nic nedělo. Když si odkryl oči tak dokázal jen zmateně zírat na jednu malou holku, která stála před ním a zachránila ho od protivníkova výpadu. Mohla být tak stejně stará jako on, měla havraně černé vlasy a doslova křišťálově modré oči. Nedokázal ani říct slovo ‚děkuji‘, než ho popadla a zmizela s ním mim dosah soupeře. To bylo poprvé, co někdo jevil zájem o Takera, první kdo mu před něčím pomohl. V tu chvíli se do ní doslova zamiloval, i když ty city, které k ní cítil do té doby neznal. Zapoměl na všechno divadlo, na všechny ty výcviky vznešeného chování, konečně tu byl někdo, s kým se mohl chovat normálně a hlavně někdo, koho by chtěl dohonit v síle. Podle všeho byla už v těchto letech velmi talentovaná kunoichi a Takeru jí chtěl za každou cenu předehnat ve schopnostech a chtěl, aby s ním zůstala, už na vždy… Avšak jeho pání nebylo vyslyšeno a jediný člověk, kterému doopravdy věřil, se ztratil, podle jeho slov sám neví proč, nebo kdy, jen ví že je to napoprvé co brečel... A také naposledy. Po tomto incidentu se Takeru vrátil do svého malého obydlí, nikdo neměl žádnou radost, že to přežil, přesně jako to sám čekal. Od této doby začal velmi tvrdě trénovat a rozvíjet své všestranné schopnosti. Asi po dvou rocích velmi tvrdého tréninku objevil své Kekkei Genkai, sice opožděně, ale kupodivu bylo na větší úrovni, než všech ostatních v jeho věku. začal se ho učit ovládat lépe a lépe, dokud si ho nevšiml jeho vlastní otec a nezměnil na něj názor… On sám ho začal trénovat a znovu do něj začal vkládat své naděje, avšak Takeru už měl svůj názor na tuto celou rodinu a celý klan. Již v patnácti letech se naučil své Kekkei Genkai plně ovládnout a zformovat do meče. Byl takový, jaký si ho otec celý život přál mít, byl to mladý génius, ale Takeru udělal něco naprosto neočekávaného. V tuto dobu, kdy byl všemi obdivován, měl velký respekt a milující rodinu, se z ničeho nic vytratil, ze dne na den a bez jakéhokoliv varování předem. Věděl o tom že ho chtěl otec kdysi zabít a věděl o tom jak je celý jeho klan prolezlý skrz na skrz. Celých deset let bydlel na venkově, daleko od své rodné vesničky a zdokonaloval si tam své schopnosti, jak nejvíce mohl, do takového bodu, aby se mohl přidat k Akatsuki. Když usoudil, že by měl už šanci na jeho vzetí, tak se vydal najít jejího vůdce. Po několika týdnech ho konečně přece jen našel, nebo spíš sám vůdce našel jeho, jelikož již věděl, co chce udělat. Chce díky této organizaci nastavit mít na celém světě a zastavit tyto klanové zvyky a válčení, chce být pravý posel míru a stále doufá že najde tu dívku, která mu kdysi dávno zachránila život…